


Fight For Me

by lattebooks



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ?? sort of ?, Fluff, M/M, a little bit more based on the cinematic universe, before the war and all the dumbledore stuff, but low key gay, draco gets bullied, p gay, set at the beginning of year 6, welp i need that angSt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattebooks/pseuds/lattebooks
Summary: In which Harry fights for Draco.Loosely based off of "Fight For Me" from Heathers the Musical.





	Fight For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off: Fight for me from Heathers the Musical, but you don't need to know the song or the story to understand this fic, but here's a link to the song incase you want to listen to it while you read. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DmHPhhJWNKI
> 
> Bolded phrases are lyrics I've incorporated into the story.
> 
> Enjoy :)

In all his five years Draco Malfoy had spent at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, this hadn’t happened. Through all five years of his classmates’ harassment and teasing and constant bullying, this hadn’t happened. Through all five years of crying himself to sleep and day dreaming he never imagined this.

That was a lie.

Draco Malfoy imagined lots of things that had to do with Harry Potter. Scenarios where maybe that first day of first year Harry had shaken his hand or where maybe Draco and Harry were-

Nope. Nope.

NOPE.

He was not going there today. He was not going there now when Harry was standing in front of him at that exact moment. Not when all 5 11” of mind numbing Potter that sent Draco into a frenzy was standing towering above him.

“Are you okay, Draco?”

Draco blinked hard.

Had Harry Potter just asked him if he was ok? And had he called him by anything other than Malfoy, yet alone his first name?

“Yeah, Potter, I-I’m...” he didn’t know what to say. Draco picked himself up from the floor of the Great Hall where he watched the fight erupt seconds ago.

It had begun as a normal day back at Hogwarts, but there were always staring students in Draco’s peripheral vision. Over the summer, news had spread fast about the return of the dark lord and with that came the rumours of the Malfoy family’s involvement with him. Everybody knew they weren’t rumours, but for the sake of his mental stability Draco liked to pretend like it was and that he really wasn’t being dragged into the ever so present threat of war. No, Draco didn’t want to be a Death Eater, but alas, he was and he went to a school where that was the equivalent of well… being the only bad guy in a school fighting against him.

So when he was cornered at the dining hall by a group of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor boys, he couldn’t say he was surprised. He was far from surprised. He’d been harassed for years by some of the Gryffindor boys. Since first year, everyone knew about the Malfoy family’s affiliation with the dark lord since and with that arose tension, but now rumor had it that Draco himself was a death eater. Suddenly, it wasn’t just tension, it was a feud. At least that’s what the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff boys thought as they slammed Draco into a wall.

That was when Harry strolled by with Hermione and Ron arguing over him, while he scanned the hall. Draco, immediately entranced by him, follows his gaze to the Slytherin tables. Which Slytherin could Harry possibly be looking for?

If only Draco had a clue.

Harry continued to scan the crowd until his eyes land on a group of people gathered in a corner facing someone pressed up against the wall. Normally, he wouldn’t care. Normally, he would keep walking with his friends considering most of the students at Hogwarts were already not so fond of Harry. He didn’t need to meddle and form more enemies. But then he caught sight of a wisp of familiar tidy platinum blond hair behind the crowd of boys. Immediately, Harry found himself drawn to the situation.

Draco, who was watching Harry’s unruly black hair come closer and closer to him over his bullies hadn’t noticed exactly what the bullies were doing. By the time he saw one of them swing however, his instincts kicked in and he writhed out of their grasp and dropped to the ground. The hand aimed at Draco’s face smashed into the wall behind him and the bully erupted into a scream.

“Did they teach you that at Death Eather school?” Another boy asked inching in on Draco further.

It would be a lie if Draco said he hadn’t because his father’s training had taught him more fighting skills than his attackers could have fathomed. Though he was outnumbered, he could conquer with the thorough plan he formulated in a split second before another boy raised his fist.

But just ask Draco was about to block the punch, someone grabbed the fist out of the air. The Great Hall fell silent as they watch Harry block the punch and jaws across the hall dropped.

 ** _Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit._** Was all Draco could think.

 **Why was it that when you see boys fight it looks horrible, but it feels so right?** Draco knew **he shouldn’t watch the fight happen- it just wasn’t who he was** as a person- **but when it was Harry…damn.**

Draco didn’t expect it, but **he could punch real good** . He was taking on multiple guys at a time now, dodging punches from one side and throwing them another direction. Not a single boy pulled out a wand, but relied on limbs to do most of the damage. Surprisingly, Harry **was lasting longer than the few seconds Draco expected him to**. He still held his ground with fury written in his eyes and a scowl decorating his face.

It made Draco furious. Who did Potter think he was? The celebrity of the school, sure, but not the almighty savior of the school. Immediately after the boys fled in fear of Harry, Draco grabbed him by the arm and pulled him outside of the Great Hall. He didn’t need to cause a bigger scene than what was really happening.

“What the hell is your problem?!” Draco whisper yelled so no one inside the hall could hear him. “You don’t need to fighting for me.”

“You’re kidding me, right?” Harry answered pulling himself out of Draco’s tense grasp. “I had to! They would have pummeled you to de-”

“They wouldn’t have done bull-”

“I wouldn’t finish that sentence if I were you Mr. Malfoy.” Neither of the boys had noticed Professor Mcgonagall join them in the hallway, but both were mortified upon hearing her voice. “Come with me, Mr. Potter.”

“Yes ma’am.” Harry meets Draco’s eyes once more over his shoulder as he follows Mcgonagall. He nods his head reassuringly as if the boys had a secret language they deciphered using their eyes. They didn’t, yet Draco knew what he meant.

He waited for the Professor and Harry to go into her office and he waited outside, pacing back and forth until he returned. He emerged from her office minutes later and walked in fast strides either not noticing Draco or ignoring him altogether.

“So?” Draco asked matching his stride length with Harry’s.

“Three week detention. One for each guy I hit.” His pace was slowing down significantly, sobriety of the situation hitting him in one quick wave.

“I’m sorry.” He said faintly. Unanticipatedly, he felt guilty. If he hadn’t stuck up for him, Harry wouldn’t have detention. If he hadn’t stuck up for him, there would be no rumours to spread, but now there were rumours spreading across Hogwarts like a quiet wild fire unnoticed by the boys. Draco met Harry’s eyes expecting to see the sadness he dreaded to see in the

cheery boy’s green eyes, but what greeted him were laugh lines and a wide smile spread across his face.

“It was worth it,” Harry said his voice adorned with amusement. The infectious smile on his face mirrored in Draco. They continued to walk and sneak flustered glances at each other once in while.

“Y-you know, **if some day you’re free** …” Draco said his voice quivering with anxiety. “ **You can fight for me**.”

“Yeah?” Harry laughed out in reply.

“Yeah, **if you’re still alive**.” Draco challenged.

“I’d like that.”

“Yeah?”

Boldly, Harry reached out for the other boy’s hand and enclosed them in his own. “Yeah.”

They roamed the halls in silence not having anywhere particular to be or anywhere particular where people wouldn’t stare at them.

“ **Could you face the crowd**?” Draco asked tentatively.

“What?”

“ **Could you be seen with me and still act proud**?”

“Draco,” Harry said tenderly. “Of course I will.”

“Really? **Could you hold my hand** and walk through the no man’s land?” He squeezed his hand as Harry brought his fingers to his lips and places a soft kiss on them.

“ **I would carry you through no man’s land** ,” he whispered back.

The boys stare at each other, awe struck and deeply obsessed with other’s eyes up so close. They were getting closer and closer until they were merely inches apart.

“ **I would fight for you if you fight for me** ,” Draco whispered. The breathe from his words ticked Harry’s nose. The feeling brought a smile to his face and unable to control himself, he pressed his smile to Draco’s lips. They savor the slow kiss for a few seconds, but they pull apart sooner than either of them are truly willing to.

“ **Let them drive us underground** if they want to. I don’t care how far,” Harry said pressing his forehead to Draco’s. “ **I can set your broken bones**.” He traced a bruise on his arm.

“Yeah **and I know CPR** ,” Draco said a smile spreading across his own face.

Their laughs echo and ring throughout the hallway and they let it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! The idea for this crossover came from my friend @fien on AO3. She writes some good stuff if you want to check it out :) I don't plan on continuing this, but comment if you want me to. As always, kudos and comments mean the world and I always welcome criticism (constructive or otherwise). While you're here, I have another Drarry fic if you'd like to check it out and a few other fics from other fandoms. Thanks for reading!


End file.
